


We're in Trouble

by crieshavoc



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: #cophinefluffathon, F/F, Fluff, Science Girlfriends, cophine - Freeform, sexy fluff?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:45:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3593445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crieshavoc/pseuds/crieshavoc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#cophinefluffathon! Yet another variation on that first night in Cosima's apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're in Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> bethchilds-worshipper on tumblr asked for "Cophine and a drunken makeout session." Part two has been requested and is in process.

                Going back to Cosima’s apartment after dinner was probably a mistake. She had class at nine in the morning and reading left to do. It didn’t truly matter, but she would always be a student at heart – just because the credits weren’t real didn’t mean she shouldn’t try. Delphine blinked, feeling the effects of the wine hitting her more with each step. She allowed Cosima to remove her coat, not really processing the brunette’s words. Something about mess.

                “I think your home is charming,” she said, smiling warm and easy. Smiling around Cosima was easy.

                Cosima smiled back at her, still a bit guarded. “It’s not really home yet. I mean, I like it, but,” she shrugged, lips pressing tightly now. “I miss California. That’s my home.”

                Delphine brushed her hand against the shorter woman’s arm in a sympathetic gesture. “I understand what you mean. Being away – moving somewhere new – it can be difficult.” She didn’t mean for it to, but her touch lingered beyond mere friendliness. Delphine tried to pull back and found that she really didn’t want to.

                Cosima didn’t seem to mind. She smiled again, crooked and inviting.

                Was inviting the appropriate word? Delphine wasn’t certain. She was certain she’d had too much to drink, but the tension between Cosima and Aldous had been nearly unbearable. Maybe it had been foolish to introduce them so quickly, but Aldous had insisted on meeting her subject while he was in town. She couldn’t rightfully question him. He was her boss, her mentor, her…. Delphine exhaled harshly, preferring to focus on the warm woman in front of her and leave thoughts of the cold man she answered to for another time.

                “Delphine?” Cosima stepped closer, too close, and carefully placed a steadying hand on her waist. “Are you okay? Do you want some water?” Her brows drew together as Cosima frowned again. “Where’d you go?”

                Leaning against Cosima’s desk, no longer trusting her legs to support her weight, Delphine managed to shake her head. “ _Non_ , ah, water would be great. _Merci_ , Cosima.”

                It didn’t escape her that Cosima shivered lightly whenever she said the other woman’s name. She was no stranger to the reactionthe her looks and accent inspired, especially in Americans. A thrill ran up her own back as her sluggish brain finished processing the thought. Was Cosima attracted to her?

                “Here you go,” the brunette pressed a cold glass into her sweaty hand.

                Why were her palms sweating?

                Cosima stayed close, eyes moving behind her glasses, probably visually checking to see if she was okay – like any good friend would.

                Were they good friends already?

                Delphine chugged the water, setting the empty tumbler haphazardly behind her on the desk.

                The shorter woman reached around her quickly, righting the glass with a much surer hand. The movement put them even closer. If Delphine wanted to move from her current spot, she would have to push Cosima aside.

                “Jesus Del, how much wine did you have?” Her tone was light, joking, but Cosima’s dark brown eyes were serious.

                Delphine bit her lip, gripping the edge of the desk in an effort to resist the sudden urge to run her hands over dreadlocks. She wasn’t attracted to women, was she? Wouldn’t she have figured that out before now? Cosima wasn’t just any woman, true, but that shouldn’t make a difference. Delphine knew it was wrong, somehow, but she couldn’t help her fascination. _Clones_.

                It wasn’t just that though. No, it was the way Cosima talked with her hands, her genuine excitement about the potential for scientific advancement, her intellect; those were all factors, too. Delphine was entranced. Confused and drunk, but entranced all the same.

                All the more so because Cosima hadn’t moved away. The smaller woman was still standing just in front of her, one hand on the desk, the other on Delphine’s waist again. When had that happened?

                She shivered once more, feeling Cosima’s thumb rub small circles against her hipbone. Delphine didn’t quite know how it transpired, but now her hands were on the other woman’s (the clone’s – her subject’s – her new friend’s) stomach. She realized they were both breathing shallowly.

                “Delphine?” Cosima was trembling and her voice was low.

                “ _Oui_?”

                “Are you… how drunk are you right now?” Cosima’s eyes flickered, bouncing between her face and her hands.

                Delphine pressed her palms to the warmth she could feel through Cosima’s dress. She considered how to reply; considered the implicit questions behind and beneath the one her friend had chosen to verbalize; considered the ethical repercussions of engaging with her subject in a physical manner. That made her laugh, giddy with anticipation (not to mention the better part of two whole bottles of red wine).

                How could there be an ethical way to participate in an illegal human cloning trial?

                “Not so much that I am unaware of my surroundings or unable to decide my own actions,” Delphine curled her fingers, feeling a surge of heat to her groin when Cosima gasped.

                “You sure?” Cosima questioned, leaning in to their noses brushed when she tilted her head up.

                Delphine angled her head down and to the side. “ _Oui_.”

                “Good,” Cosima smiled and Delphine noted her irises had darkened considerably. Then Cosima’s lips were against her own and Cosima’s hands were on her back, her neck, her shoulders.

                She gasped in response, feeling like the world had fallen away, like the only things left that were truly real were Cosima’s lips and hands and body. Delphine moved her own hands to Cosima’s back, pulling the other woman urgently closer. She moaned when Cosima bit her bottom lip. Her head was spinning. She was kissing another woman. She was kissing a clone. She was kissing her subject.

                Delphine pushed those thoughts away and squeezed Cosima’s ass, feeling firm muscles tense under her fingers. She would deal with the questions and implications later. Surely it could all wait. It wasn’t important while Cosima’s tongue was in her mouth. Nothing mattered while Cosima’s hands were digging into her shoulder blades.

                “Fuck, Delphine,” Cosima broke their kiss to groan into her neck, hips pressing into hers.

                Delphine brushed her fingers lower, reaching to the back of Cosima’s thighs. She pushed away from the desk, turning them, and lifted the shorter woman up. Her movements weren’t nearly as precise as she would have liked and she almost fell forward.

                “Whoa there, tiger,” Cosima laughed, grinning brilliantly to reveal her unusually pointed canine teeth.

                Delphine smiled back, blushing. “Sorry,” she started, relieved when her apology was interrupted by another kiss.

                “It’s okay,” Cosima breathed the words into her open mouth.

                Delphine felt lightheaded again. How was it possible she’d lived nearly thirty years and was only just now experiencing such an instant and intense attraction? Every motion Cosima made was alluring. Each word sunk deep into Delphine’s bones. Yes, she was drunk, but still.

                Cosima nipped her lip again and Delphine growled, grabbing at dreadlocked hair.

                The other woman leaned back, glasses askew. “Okay,” she turned her head when Delphine tried to kiss her again (as if that was any deterrent).

                Delphine was content to kiss her neck instead and greedily sucked at Cosima’s skin.

                “Hang on, Del, wait.” Cosima’s words were broken up by low moans and her hands moved restlessly. “Seriously, my bed is right behind you, babe.”

                “What?” That finally broke her lustful trance. Delphine stood up fully, her own hands settling back on Cosima’s stomach.

                Fixing her glasses, Cosima smiled gently up at her. “Bed. Right there,” she pointed over Delphine’s shoulder. “Much more comfortable than the desk, I promise.”

                Delphine’s heart raced faster and her mind struggled between desire and alcohol and the multitude of reason why this was a bad idea.

                “Hey,” Cosima touched her cheek lightly. “We don’t have to rush. We’ve both been drinking and it’s late.” Sure, soft hands caressed her face.

                Delphine let her eyes close briefly. She was the one trembling now. She felt Cosima lean forward into her, their bodies flush. She exhaled a shaky breath as gentle lips trailed slowly up from the base of her neck to her jaw and her left ear.

                “Why don’t we find you something to wear, curl up in my bed, and make out until we fall asleep?” Cosima’s lips grazed Delphine’s earlobe as she spoke.

                Delphine shuddered. “That sounds wonderful, _cherie_ ,” she said back, smiling despite her still stuttering heart and the red hot ache below her stomach.

                Cosima moaned into her ear, hips jerking forward. “Oh god, I think we’re in trouble. That fucking accent,” Cosima rested her cheek on Delphine’s shoulder and hugged her.

                Delphine smiled and hugged back, feeling warm all over at the affectionate move. “Can we cuddle, too?” She didn’t think the question out before voicing it. If she had, Delphine probably would have been too embarrassed to speak.

                Cosima nodded and pressed a quick kiss to her neck, “Totally down for cuddling.”


End file.
